Vendors today manufacture vibrators with a small mass (typically under 5 grams), with high frequency (typically 200 to 1000 RPM) and with the mass located off-center on a rotary motor. These devices are characterized by providing non-motile vibration. While popular, one of the known limitations of these products is that high frequency vibration can desensitize the sexual response, thereby making non-vibratory sexual relations more difficult. There are also phallus-shaped devices that provide very low frequency, high amplitude thrusting motions designed to mimic the sexual act without necessitating motion of the base. Such devices can be “stand-alone” (i.e., with one end immovably constrained) or hand held. Both seek to mimic the thrusting motions of intercourse.